


Robin Hood

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Lesbian



Category: Original Work
Genre: And Jack is having too much fun being a criminal, First posted, In which Alex doesn't know how feelings work, M/M, Pre-Relationship, first written not first posted, tags are weird tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Lesbian/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Lesbian
Summary: Alex Cooper had caught Jack Kingston for the sixth time, and yet he already knew that this one would stick just as well as the last few.





	Robin Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo..... I really love these characters and I fixed up another past written story to post because they don't get enough attention from me and that needs to change.

“Jack Kingston, you are under arrest on multiple charges of robbery, breaking and entering, identity theft, destruction of property, extortion, honestly the list goes on,” Detective Alex Cooper said, looking across the cold metal table at the thief, though it seemed uncomfortably like underestimating him by calling him just a thief. He tossed the thick manila folder he had been reading from down on the table between them, punctuating his words.

Kingston hardly looked bothered by the handcuffs around his wrists that were locked to the table, or by the folder than had landed just before them. He wasn't slouched in his chair, and he didn't radiate any kind of annoying confidence that many of the criminals Alex brought in here liked to display, but he leaned against the table and smiled like he thought this was all some minor embarrassment to be laughed about later and Alex was an old friend. Alex guessed that wasn’t too far off the mark at this point, considering how long they had been playing this game of cat and mouse. Alex still wasn’t sure if he was the cat or the mouse.

“Ah, yeah,” Kingston said sheepishly. “Sorry about that, Alex.”

“Don't call me that,” Alex replied automatically. Kingston laughed and raised his hands in mock surrender, the chains around his wrists stopping the movement halfway through, so it ended up looking kind of awkward. His green eyes studied him calculatingly under the guise of innocence, but Alex was no fool and he knew Kingston was probably thinking of a thousand different ways of escape. Time was ticking.

“My apologies, Detective Cooper,” he said, still smiling. “It's just, we’ve known each other for, oh, how long was it again? I always lose track of time.” He laughed sheepishly, and Alex was sure that, had his hands been free, he would have rubbed the back of his head in a mockery of a non verbal apology.

“Three years, Kingston,” Alex scowled. “I’ve been hunting you down for three years, and I’ve brought you in at least five times. Every time I have, you have refused to give me an answer as to why you steal when you obviously have no intention of keeping the things you take.”

Kingston’s grin lessened slightly and he tugged slightly at the handcuffs. “Do you think you could loosen these any?” He asked. ”They’re rubbing my wrists raw.”

Alex stood up and slammed his palms against the table. “Don't dodge the question, Jack! You and I both know what would have happened if you hadn't of stolen that diamond yesterday. The bomb inside that thing would have killed not only everybody in that museum, but also anyone in a mile radius. And the money you stole a month ago was blood money being used as bribes, and before that the warehouse you robbed was being used by a drug cartel. So why? Why do you continue to break the law if all you are trying to do is keep people safe? What is the point of getting in trouble with the law when you could be helping it?”

Kingston had a weird smile on his face, his green eyes lit up. “You called me Jack,” he said softly, his voice filled to the brim with something Alex didn’t want to acknowledge at the moment, but felt an awful lot like fondness, and Alex realized his mistake. He sighed and sat back down.

“You said it yourself. We’ve known each other for three years,” Alex said evasively. Jack smiled brilliantly at him, his grin crinkling his eyes and showing white teeth and red gums. Alex didn’t look away, refusing to show even the slightest amount of weakness.

“You know, I really think we’re making progress, Alex,” Jack said. “I’d answer your questions if I had time, but I'm afraid I'm already running behind schedule.”

“What--” But Alex never got to finish his sentence, because in a flash, Jack had slipped out of the handcuffs and kicked the table over at Alex, knocking him flat and pinning him down. Kingston walked over to Alex and plucked the gun out of his holster as he struggled to get his breath back and shove the heavy metal table off of him in the same moment. He was really going to have to get on maintenance about bolting them down.

“Sorry, Detective Cooper,” Kingston said, and he sounded genuinely apologetic, but not sorry enough to fool Alex. He knew Kingston practically lived for this, for outsmarting the cops and doing things his way, bigger and better than before. “Better luck next time.”

And then he was out the door before Alex could react, the sound of his jaunty laugh echoing behind him as he took off down the tiled hallway, his footsteps getting further and further away from the interrogation room.

Alex growled low in his throat and shoved hard, the table finally sliding off of him. He was on his feet in a second, sprinting out the door after Kingston, even though he knew it was a lost cause.

He passed police officers sprawled out on the floors but he didn't bother to check on them, because not once in the five times Jack Kingston had been caught and subsequently escaped, had he ever killed a single person.

Alex threw open the glass front doors just in time to see a car peeling away from the police station, a grinning madman named Jack sitting in the driver seat.

“Dammit!” Alex cursed, though it was mostly for show. He would never admit to the slight smile on his face or the excitement coursing through his veins as he watched the car get farther and farther away.

The chase was on once again, and damn if Alex didn't love it.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd y'all like it? Tell me if you wanna see more of these crazy kids, I'd love to know!


End file.
